The present invention generally relates to locking devices and more particularly to, a magnetic latch assembly for selectively locking and unlocking doors, lids or other similar closures.
Various magnetic latches have heretofore been proposed and implemented to secure doors, container lids, cabinets in a closed position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,111 discloses a magnetic door catch adapted for use on cabinet doors of the blind panel type. The magnetic door catch includes a magnetically permeable metal or armature plate secured to the inner surface of a door and a magnet unit pivotably mounted to a door jamb opposing the door. The magnet unit has an elongated frame in which a magnet is mounted. When the door is in its open position, the magnet unit hangs on a straight slant with the bottom end of the housing disposed inwardly from the front face of the door jamb. When the door is moved to its closed position, the magnetic attraction between the armature plate and the magnet causes the entire magnet unit to pivot to a substantially vertical position. In that position, the armature plate and the magnet are attracted to one another to hold the door in its closed position. To open the door, the door is pushed inwardly until the armature plate comes into contact with the door jamb. This causes the magnet to be dislodged from the armature plate. A spring is disposed in the magnet unit and is adapted to be deflected or compressed rearwardly when the armature plate is positioned in contact with the door jamb. When the pressure on the door is abruptly released, the spring urges the door toward its open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,451 discloses a magnetic latch which includes a latch arm pivotably mounted to a door and having a hook at its one end and a spring leg at its other end. A flat magnet and a retainer in the form of a hook are attached to a cabinet. In the event of a disturbance such as an earthquake, the latch arm is pivotably moved in an upward direction and attracted to the magnet. If the door is moved further in an outward direction, the latch arm is brought into latching engagement with the retainer to prevent the slippage of the contents of the cabinet.
Many of conventional latch assemblies are complicate in structure and have various moving parts.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic latch assembly which is simple in structure and can smoothly and effectively latch two relatively movable objects.